Caged Lioness
by Randomisation
Summary: Alanna goes to the convent. on hold
1. Beginnings

Ok so here i am again! a Not so Original fic but i suppose every1 has 2 do one some time. Oh and this doesn't mean i abandoned a seers betrothal - just working on 2 for when i have writers block nd that. so neway here goes hope u enjoy it.

Chapter One - Beginnings

The girl stared at the letter in her hands, brows close together, purple eyes murderous. And she felt almost capable of it too. But she was alone, having been wisely left to read the parchment without company. The wind howling outside the window, beating at the huge grey building, seemed to match her mood. With a growl of frustration and anger she threw a vase across the room.

It helped to quench her anger and she felt a little guilty about breaking someone's craftwork. But not guilty enough to stop and clear the mess away before shrugging on dark breeches and shirt followed by a black coat and hood. Flaming hair was hidden by a scarf as she nimbly climbed down the creeper and began the familiar path to the City of the Gods itself.

A shout rang out, signalling that a guard had spotted her and she slipped into leafy branches, silently cursing. She knew she shouldn't let her anger get the better of her and though she knew controlling her temper wasn't one of her strong points, she'd have thought that after seven years at the convent she would be able to keep it hidden. It seemed some things could still get through her barriers and she cursed the news for being one of them.

Jumping from the tree to the wall was easy and she landed motionless, before leaping to the ground and continuing her journey. The rain poured down relentlessly and she supposed she was glad of it. It made staying hidden and easier feat but unfortunately seeped through to her skin almost making her shiver. But she didn't show discomfort. The years had drummed all shows of feeling out of her – except usually those of intense anger.

Upon reaching a fairly disreputable looking inn, she slipped inside, greeting a few drinkers shortly. They had all experienced her temper and didn't attempt to make conversation. She was displeased and grateful for this – it meant no unnecessary conversation but they could obviously tell she wasn't in the best of moods.

She made a quick sign to a dark haired man and he waved her through to a room behind the inn where she proceeded to thoroughly beat up a punch bag. Aware of someone joining her in the room, she gave no sign she had seen them, but continued making straw fly up around her small frame.

"You keep on like tha', there'll be nought left o' it when you finished." She turned to glare at the tall man behind her; purple and blue eyes locking. It was he who looked away first but she sank down onto the straw anyway with a sigh of frustration.

"I hate him! Sends Thom off to be a knight instead of becoming a Master or something, dumps me in that Godforsaken hell-hole, and _then_ decides to do something about our status. Isn't the book of gold enough for crying out loud! It's not like we even need a connection with a more distinguished fief! If he weren't so stuck in his books and prejudices and…" The man let her continue her rant until the girl paused for breath before cutting in.

"What exactly has your father done?" He had known her long enough to understand the phrases she used to implicate someone and also knew her enough to follow her from the bar room. He wondered exactly what had happened now.

"He's betrothed me to an almost-duke that's what!" Her voice had risen, her muscles tightened, but now she slumped, tossing a crumpled letter into his lap with a flapping of the hand. Unnecessary words were almost never spoken anymore, unless in anger, and he knew to open it. His brow also furrowed as hers had and he laid a sympathetic hand on her arm.

"You never know. Maybe he's friends with your brother." She snorted derisively. "No-one's friends with Thom. No nobles anyway." The man sighed. "Or Alanna."

"What's that supposed to mean?" she asked, knowing full well what he had been suggesting. He raised his eyebrows, knowing she understood. She looked away. It was true. She had been quick to make enemies upon arriving at the convent, angry and disappointed. Their plans had been overheard and she had not got past cutting her hair before they were both forced towards different destinies.

The Mistresses had disliked and punished her, although she knew she had brought it on herself. She was rude, spoke out without being asked and only two girls had managed to begin to bridge her firm barriers. It wasn't that she had meant to lift them. It had been instinctive and she had found other friends among the thieves and one old scholar in the city. And it was possible to talk to Cythera and Lin. They were simply more wound up in their own friendship. Alanna couldn't blame them. She wasn't exactly forthcoming either.

Standing up with a sigh she turned to her friend. "I'm going to see Ennim. Might as well say good bye before I leave." She would bid the thieves outside farewell of course. But they needn't know how long she would be away. Ennim and the man beside her, a skilled thief named Amli, would be the only ones to truly understand. The old scholar who was like a father and the thief who was almost a half-brother. (only Thom could take the title of brother.)

The two shared a quick hug that lasted less than a minute – Alanna hated physical contact– and gripped arms. With a quick smile, a promise to meet again and an almost lost 'goodbye', she passed back into the barroom. Farewells were called, none knowing how important before she slipped out into the rain filled night.

Alanna had come to hate lots of things. The cold, the convent, no choice, most people. And one thing she also hated was Good-byes.

xxx

so....? Alanna is kinda nasty in this fic but its more interesting.

i wont reveal the pairings but its not A/J. Sorry those bore me nd i cant write them. 2 hard.

neway hope u review nd tell me what u think. 2nd chap should b up with this one. :-)


	2. A Palace and a Warrior

Rite i got nothin much 2 say now said it all in first chappie just read it! oh and please enjoy!

Chapter 2 - A Palace and a Warrior

The view from the carriage window would have been interesting, had Alanna been in any mood to appreciate it. As it was, she stared out into the surrounding forests with only thoughts of forsaken freedom instead of admiring their winter beauty. Her features were perfectly composed into the usual distant, slightly haughty look that made people leave her alone. Well the intelligent ones anyway.

At least she would see her brother again she supposed. It was hard to think of good things about the trip. She wondered if he had also become cold as she had. His letters hinted at it, and she knew he had little friends. She refused to ponder on whether there was an ice at the core. Or even if there was ice at her own core. It was something not worth worrying about. Despite the fact that most others thought completely differently.

Cythera and Lin had been chosen to accompany her, mainly in the hope that the younger girls could keep Alanna in line. Or at least closer to it. At this moment they were asleep, tired out by the journey. It was two days ride to Corus (Alanna should know, she'd ridden there herself once and tried on numerous other occasions) but with the carriage it took almost three. They had stopped at Trebond to spend one night but Alanna had kept well out of the way of her father and he hadn't come to find her. She was glad of that.

Finally, Corus came into the view as the two other residents of the carriage began to wake. "Where are we Alanna?" Lin mumbled, rubbing sleep from her eyes. She gestured out of the window. "Corus." Neither girl questioned her knowledge. Alanna had gone missing so many times you never knew exactly where she had been. They simply watched from the window with awe, before tidying themselves up, to get rid of any remnants of sleep.

Alanna had no need to tidy herself up; she had been sitting stiff and straight-backed the whole journey and hated face-paints. She instead watched the palace coming closer with a sense of dread and perhaps, though she would never admit it, a bit of excitement. After all, it was the place she had always wanted to go to. But not like this. Going as a lady was bad enough but to be betrothed! The last remnants of her freedom had seemingly been stripped away. She hated life. Unknown to her, a Knight was also thinking along the same lines.

Xxx

Jon rolled his eyes at his cousin. "Will you stop pacing already? There's nothing you can do about it." Gareth the Younger turned to glare at him. "That's just the problem. And honestly, Trebond's sister! I don't know what father was thinking of. He dislikes the boy – and the family – as much as we do."

"I think it had something to do with Trebond saving Jon in the sweating sickness." Raoul ventured. "After all, the kingdom does owe the family something." Gary groaned in dejection. "I thought we could have nothing more to do with them! Mithros knows Trebond avoids us enough." He sank down into a chair with a sigh. "Which Trebond," Jon asked with an evil grin. "There are two of them now, remember?" Gary glared at his cousin, faking a move to strangle him. A servant arrived with the news of the Ladies' arrival and he raised his eyebrows at his friend.

"You're saved. For now." He turned to look down at the driveway at the approaching carriage concealing his fire-headed doom. "I'm not though."

Xxx

Alanna smoothed her features further and checked all weapons were hidden before following the other two ladies out of the carriage. It wasn't as if she had many. Only a few daggers that were barely noticeable. Landing gracefully, she flipped the driver a few coins and turned to check where her horse was going. Moonlight snickered at her in annoyance as if to say 'you lead me behind a carriage for 3 days and then don't stable me yourself. Hmph'. Alanna sent her a quick look of apology before a mistress who had accompanied the previous set of girls to court grabbed her arm.

"No funny business understand? Your betrothed is escorting you to his father and I expect respect." This particular Lady had been on the receiving end of some of Alanna's pranks. Instead of the curtsy expected Alanna stared at her with a perfected look of wide-eyed innocence. "Why, do you suspect me of trying something else? I assure you I have nothing in mind." _Except perhaps from running as fast as possible away from here, _she added silently, surveying the approaching duo.

She assumed one was the Prince. After all, the two were cousins and the coal black hair and blue trim on his clothing gave it away rather easily. So the other must be Sir Gareth the younger. Her first impressions weren't very favourable. But then, with Alanna, they hardly ever were.

He had chestnut brown hair and perhaps the same colour eyes though she couldn't be sure. It seemed he was still fighting or training – he was very muscled and looked fit even after being released from Squiredom with his shield. She supposed that was to be expected. She couldn't judge character yet and, having decided not to like him as she always did before meeting people, that was hardly important.

The real problem was that he was tall. Very tall. At least from the point of view of Alanna's only-just-five feet. She hated tall people. They always looked down on you. Not that she wasn't used to it by now, but still, it made things harder in a fight and respect was harder to come by. She looked up at him, back ram-rod straight, features distant and haughty. He could form any impression of her he liked. It was unlikely he would ever really see her as she was.

Gary stared down at the Lady of Trebond. She was shorter even than Thom which was saying something. He offered her the usual greetings and kissed her hand mechanically, all the while politely surveying her. She was stiff, expression distant and haughty. _Worse than Thom? _he wondered silently. _At least he's cold and nasty outright. The politeness gets to me._

What really made him look twice were the contrast between her hand and her eyes. The hand was warm and slightly calloused, the purple eyes empty and yet at the same time piercing. He wondered which she was. Warm gentle lady or cold perceptive fiend. Had Alanna heard his thoughts she would have informed him that it was the latter.

At this moment she was walking stiffly yet gracefully up the steps, hand resting so lightly on his arm it almost wasn't there. She wished it wasn't. After the quick exchange of names and titles he had asked her to call him Gary. Apparently, Gareth was his father. She supposed she wouldn't wish to be associated with her father like that. Although this _Gary _had a good relationship with his parents she had heard once. At any rate, she had informed him that Lady Alanna would do fine. She wasn't about to become on first name terms so soon after meeting him – though the title Lady irked her to no end.

Duke Gareth the elder was and imposing man and also tall. He smiled kindly at Alanna and his son and introduced himself and his wife. Alanna dropped the usual curtsey and stood stiffly once again. The Duke studied her. He had been against the marriage really and didn't like her father or brother. But they owed the family. He wouldn't make judgements early, preferring to watch for a time but her resemblance to her brother unnerved him slightly. He cleared his throat.

"I trust your journey was comfortable?"

"It was as expected thank-you." Her voice was cold and flat, words meaningless. He almost shivered, and picked a ring of the desk to give to her.

"We would, of course, like to welcome you into our family and ensure that your time among us is comfortable and happy. Your chambers are among our suites and my son will introduce you to the palace and its people. I trust you already know some ladies from your time at the convent?"

"We have met yes. You needn't worry about my welfare. I'm sure I will be perfectly fine." She was still looking up at him and wished he would sit down. Her soon-to-be-father-in-law. Anything with the word father in it sounded bad to her. She turned the ring he had given her over in her hand ignoring the ritual words he said. It was silver with a crystal gem. Upon slipping it on her finger, the gem flickered purple. She frowned, about to probe it with her magic, when Gary's arm nudged her.

"Sorry- uh, I accept the betrothal." Luckily it was what she was meant to say. "This ring has magic in it? I can't quite work out what." Gary could have groaned. She was some kind of sorceress. Like Thom, fascinated by the gift. Great.

His father nodded. "Yes it adjusts itself to the wearer. I felt it unnecessary, but your brother insisted." She raised her eyebrows. "He did, did he? Hmm." Trust Thom. She glanced down at it. It had flattened itself, the gem the same height as the rest and, glowing slightly purple, turned a bronze colour, entwined with a black design. The gem still shone purple. She had to force herself not to roll her eyes. It was exactly the ring she would prefer to wear. Had he designed it or did it really fit itself to the wearer? The latter was perhaps more probable considering its maker.

"May I see?" Duke Gareth's wife Lisa asked almost timidly. "I find magical things of that sort fascinating." Gary thought he saw the red-head hesitate, before lifting her hand. It was strange. For a moment she had looked almost human when watching it although only her eyes had shown it. The rest of her face remained distant and emotionless.

Lisa smiled upon seeing it. "A mark of a warrior," she said quietly. Had Alanna not been in such control over herself she would have jumped. As it was she arched one eyebrow without much emotion, though her heart beat quickly. One ring and its reaction could be the end of her protective masquerade. "I hardly see how I could be a warrior, being a Lady and female." To her credit, she kept all bitterness out of her voice.

Lisa just smiled slightly knowingly. "I have the sight child. It tells me things. You are gifted so I See very little. But you are a warrior at heart. Nothing can change that."

Alanna's barriers strengthened themselves lashed out defensively. "I am no warrior, Lady, and I dislike people meddling in my affairs, especially Mages." she snapped.

"Yet you are a Mage are you not? Your brother is? It does seem a strange thing to say." The woman leant down a little to focus friendly grey eyes on her face. "What are you so afraid of Alanna?"

Alanna's reign on her temper snapped. Her purple eyes flashed dangerously. "I am not _afraid. _I am healer not a sorceress. I don't pry into peoples lives. And my brother doesn't _meddle_. He leaves well enough alone. As should you!" She glared at them, a look that could set ice alight. "If you will excuse me, I am going to visit my horse." She swept out, shaking with anger and something else.

As she walked quickly towards the stables she refused to admit that it might be fear. She had worked hard to keep her secrets hidden and her nature as a warrior. Alanna didn't stop to wonder just why she didn't want people to know. For sure they might think her unmaidenly or vulgar, but since when had she cared? However, she had lived too long with high walls around herself and didn't question her close guarding of secrets. And besides, she hated Mages meddling.

Xxx

So what do you think? Please tell me!


	3. Freedom Wishes of a Kind Heart

ok here again! um. Ok just read it i have nothing 2 say! thanx 4 gettin this far..

Chapter 3 - Freedom Wishes of a Kind Heart

The following morning saw Alanna sitting uncomfortably on her horse, out riding with Sir Gareth – _Gary –_ and his friends. She had chosen Cythera and Lin to accompany her as they were the only Ladies she could hold a decent conversation with – and the only ones who could really hold it with her.

She had exchanged a few meaningless polite words with his friends; Raoul, a man even bigger than Gary, and Jon, the coal haired prince. Their other friend was serving some duty for his former Knightmaster and their Squires apparently had the day off. Cythera was engaged in some deep conversation with Gary while Lin and the prince seemed to be discussing something. Raoul was listening in to each in turn, idly, and Alanna rode in silence with her thoughts. She preferred things that way.

Caged up in the Palace as she had been for the last few days, her temper had shortened as her boredom deepened. After attempting to help at the healers, she was always turned away after a time – a lady must not exhaust herself or deal with too many of the riff-raff, and many nobles who had met her brother found it unnerving to be healed by his sister. She smiled mirthlessly. Isolation and snappy replies did have their disadvantages.

She breathed in deeply, letting the fresh air and smells of the woods fill her nose. Finally, she could breathe! The close trees gave a freer feeling than any great hall and she could almost imagine herself alone with no boundaries.

Raoul ruined that fantasy by approaching her, "Do you enjoy riding Lady Alanna? If you are not too tired, later we may go down into the city." Her head snapped round to face him, startled. Eventually, she settled on an answer that bordered on the truth.

"Riding is agreeable, if a little uncomfortable. And I suppose seeing the city would be interesting." After all, if she went with the nobles first she would at least have some idea of her bearings other than 5 year old memories. She suppressed a little excitement. The King of Thieves resided mostly in Corus. She had met him before on a few of his visits to the City of the Gods to check on Amli's rule and of course, to explore the city she would need to know some of them. There were many things to be learnt here. Maybe even a few Shang Warriors not against teaching an unknown girl.

Cythera turned suddenly. "Alanna, you know things about the Bazhir don't you? You met some once?" She caught herself glaring just in time. Of course she had met the Bazhir; she had spent time among them on one absence from the Convent, prior to her extended trip of almost nine months in which she had journeyed to Sarain. That one had been a slight mistake. Maybe.

She wondered exactly how to phrase her answer and grumbled silently that she even had to bother. "Yes, I spent a little time among the Bazhir when I got lost on one of our long rides. Went entirely the wrong way, South instead of North, and they kindly cared for me until I could return. My compass skills have always been atrocious." That ought to do. After all, ladies were not expected to know anything about Maps.

"Did you not notice it was getting warmer?" Jon asked with a slight smile. Alanna longed to slap the smirk off his face. She had known exactly where she was going thank-you. But instead she replied sharply, "I fell ill along the way I recall. I would not say I was in a fit state to notice much." This was true to some extent.

Changing to subject to one she knew they would dislike and something that couldn't last for long she added, "I was wondering where my brother was actually. You say he is on a task for his Knightmaster – have you any idea of when he will be back?" She knew the answer. He would not return for at least two weeks. However, if she had to endure an uncomfortable subject so did they.

The answer was as predicted, along with familiar guarded expressions. It wouldn't do to have her know how fond they were of him. Or rather, not fond. However, the awkward questions were not over yet.

"You're seventeen is that right?" Jon asked curiously. "And yet these Ladies are a year younger. Is there a reason why you didn't join the Ladies of your age last year?"

"There were reasons yes, but they are none of your business." Alanna snapped, temper flaring. "Suffice to say, I missed some of my studies and stayed to complete them." She wasn't about to mention that had it not been for the betrothal she would still be there and probably for another year as punishment for her numerous escapades and continuous series of detentions. The young men exchanged curious glances but didn't question her again. Alanna continued the walk in stony silence and the others restarted conversations.

Having finally stopped silently complaining violently about stupid boys, Alanna tried to return to revelling in the freedom and space she was riding in but couldn't quite reach that state of silent contemplation once more. And besides, it had only been the comparison of being caged up in the Palace that had exaggerated the longed for feeling of freedom so much.

Now, more aware of the others with her and becoming restless with the Palace so far behind, Alanna itched to ride fast and escape at least their company. Though she kept it well hidden, she had felt it so often in the past that Lin recognised the signs and smiled knowingly at her. Alanna glared at her feeling infuriated. That didn't help!

Upon reaching the edge of the forest and a huge stretch of open slopes, Alanna felt she might burst with frustration. They would be turning back soon or stopping to eat! Ladies, of course, could not be expected to ride long distances and despite her discomfort riding side saddle Alanna couldn't bear the thought of returning to the high walls of the palace or sitting down to polite conversation over sandwiches. It didn't help that Cythera was now also watching her knowingly and the Knights had begun to wonder what thought was being shared by the Ladies and were staring at her curiously.

As the great expanse of land stretched out before her Alanna could bear it no longer. She resettled herself and spurred Moonlight into a gallop, balancing precariously in her side saddle position. With the wind whipping through her hair and the air rushing past freedom felt a lot closer. Alanna smiled and felt the beginnings of laughter bubble up in her throat.

Watching her, the knights stared. Lin laughed suddenly. "Well someone will be in good spirits at least for the next hour anyway!" Gary widened his eyes in surprise. "She always does this? And enjoys it? But it's so dangerous." "And she's always so formal and proper too!" Raoul added. Lin grinned. "What and mean?" The looks on their faces were all she needed to see.

"Alanna is mean. Pretty much always. Or at least, she makes everyone believe so. Never makes friends or anything like that. But you should have seen the time Lady De-I mean a Lady told Alice she was ugly and made her cry. We all had sore ear-drums at the end of that and someone sported…" she paused, "Well the Lady didn't look too well. It wasn't the only occasion either."

The three glanced at each other, wondering just what the 'Lady' had sported. If she were like Thom it was inconceivable that they would be bruises. And they couldn't exactly imagine someone of her size hitting someone. Perhaps something magical. "Shall we continue?" Jon asked remembering his manners.

The group continued at a more leisurely pace and stopped on the ridge to spread out a picnic on the assurance that the red head would return in time. From below on the slopes the sound of laughter reached them. After about half and hour a girl returned who looked nothing like the sullen stony faced Lady of before.

Alanna's hair had tugged free of its pins and she looked windswept but happy. Purple eyes sparkled as she braided her hair loosely and sat down, smiling, to help herself to some bread. "Enjoy yourself?" Cythera asked mischievously. The smile didn't dim, but instead she rolled her eyes and replied happily, "Nope!" Lin grinned. It wasn't the usual sarcasm that was employed snappily and accompanied with a derisive glare. This was, perhaps, her true nature.

It seemed nothing could tear down her good spirits, despite the quick dwindling of the smile her eyes continued to sparkle. Alanna even succeeded in being tolerably nice to the three men. Only at the mention of returning to the palace did she feel her happiness ebbing away but Gary, Raoul and Jon had caught on somewhat and arranged a visit to the city during the afternoon which reconciled her mood slightly.

They returned through the woods to rest for an hour and to meet at the stables at the 2nd bell after noon. Jon and Lin declined to come; one having a council meeting and the other claiming a severe headache. Alanna spent the hour mixing tea and settling her with the help of Cythera. Finally satisfied that she would sleep until they returned Alanna returned to her room, armed herself more sufficiently with daggers and changed to a wide riding skirt that allowed freedom of movement and didn't show the leggings she pulled on underneath.

With a bubble of excitement building up in her stomach she left her room and hurried towards the stables.

Xxx

Gary and Raoul and Cythera had to wait a few minutes for the red-heads arrival. At the point of giving up she finally appeared at a run, cheeks flushed. Cythera raised a questioning brow at her and she gestured towards the palace by way of explanation. "Forgot to leave the spare sleeping draught away from Lin so she doesn't drink it by mistake," she added for those who didn't quite understand the hand sign.

Cythera nodded. "She's alright then?" "Yeah. Sleeping peacefully. Probably won't wake up before we get back but I left some of the headache cure with sleeping draught for her to take if she wakes up and still feels cr..." she paused, changing the word she was going to say, "..like squashed horse dung." Ok so not exactly what a lady was expected to say but better than a guardsman's oath. She missed the laughing glance Raoul and Gary exchanged.

The city was huge and colourful. Alanna, who had visited it only once and not in circumstances during which she had much time to sightsee, was awed. It was hard work keeping her amazement off her face and when they had tethered their horses securely at the edge of a market square she drifted into the crowds, eager to get lost in them and explore. A strong hand gripped her arm pulling her gently back towards the clear space around the horses.

"We've got to stick together so as not to get lost," Gary explained. What if I want to get lost? Alanna grumbled silently. "Keep an eye to your purse too," Raoul added. "There are pickpockets everywhere." Don't I know it! Alanna thought suppressing a smile. She had learnt those skills despite the fact that she barely ever used them. She only nodded however, taking Gary's offered arm and following Cythera and Raoul into the crowd.

It soon became clear that though she might see many things the stalls she wished to look at were unlikely to be searched on this visit. She looked longingly at the stalls of knives, swords and other fighting implements, but hid the look before anyone noticed. Neither Cythera nor Lin knew about her interests and now wasn't the time to let anyone else know. She turned away to survey the stall of jewellery feeling her good mood beginning to evaporate and boredom set in.

Fingering through the old jewellery idly she cut her finger unexpectedly. Pulling a handkerchief out of her purse she pressed it on the wound looking down for the offending object interest sparked. "You hurt your hand" Gary remarked surprised. "It's fine," She replied absently examining the item she had unearthed with growing excitement. Noticing a slight spark in her eyes Gary studied it over her shoulder.

It was a hair piece. In fact there were three hair pins tied together, one with red blood staining the tip and edge. One end of each had enamelled purple flames. Perhaps that was what she liked. They were interesting he supposed. Alanna was fingering them almost reverently so they must mean something to her.

They did mean something to Alanna. Quite a lot in fact. She recognised them almost instantly upon examining them from pictures she had found in a book Thom had once given her. Weapons. Worn in the hair she would have tiny unnoticeable knives or daggers. Perhaps this wasn't such a boring useless visit after all.

She asked the saleswoman the price, bought them and slid them into her hair. Upon meeting Cythera and Raoul, Cythera stared at her incredulously. "You bought jewellery? _Jewellery_, Alanna?" Alanna glared at her. "I can buy what I like, thank-you." she snapped, old temperament setting in. She had found it hard to keep up the bad disposition after the ride earlier but could now feel herself returning to the usual coldness. It was better really. Secrets were easily kept if people didn't like to talk to you.

Taken aback at this sudden change, Raoul and Gary stared at her. Even Cythera who was somewhat used to Alanna started at the harsh words. Alanna glared back at them eyes flashing, before her face was schooled to cold and haughtiness and any gaps in her high walls were closed. Slightly at loss, Cythera took Gary's arm and the four of them continued through the crowds shadowed by the cold Alanna now radiated.

She was angry. Things had been fine. People always interfered. Would they just learn nothing was their business and leave her alone! More than anything she wanted to escape now than before at any time in her stay at the palace. Restlessness and frustration settled in to be long in leaving, accompanied by a shortening of the fuse on her temper. Her ride earlier had cured her for a few hours but now she missed freedom even more.

There was nothing to do! It was worse than the convent. At least then she had her nightly visits to the city. And besides barely anyone approached her there. Sighing and resisting the urge to scream, she followed the others through the sights finally coming to the temple of the Goddess.

Watching the big women armed with axes to prevent men from trespassing on the land of the Goddess she kept all wistfulness out of her gaze. She should have been a warrior but not confined to Temple grounds. Now she was confined to society and was no warrior. She cracked a wry smile. Alright so perhaps not completely confined and docile.

Lighting some incense for the Goddess she struggled not to curse in the temple. If she was her chosen why was life so…like squashed horse dung. Luckily the two girls returned to the Knights quickly. If this were one of the outings with the convent girls Alanna would usually have exploded by now. As it was she felt on the point of it and was struggling with boredom.

So it was almost a relief to feel fingers at her purse. She let the thief take it before snapping round. "Bring that back!" she cried, breaking into a run after him. The other three looked at each other before following her.

The thief kept running before springing onto a low roof to examine the purse contents. Knowing he would recognise the thieves sign embroidered inside and hopefully return it she stopped and looked up at him. Sure enough he looked down to study her suspiciously. She made another, almost imperceptible sign and with a dirty look he dropped it into her hands.

Arriving out of breath to see the Alanna catch it, Cythera, Gary and Raoul stared at her in confusion. "He just gave it back?" Raoul asked surprised. "Yeah, looked inside and just dropped it." Alanna replied emotionlessly. Gary frowned. "What on earth have you got in it then?"

"Nothing of great importance. Few coins that sort of thing," she said, avoiding the truth expertly and adding a small glare for good measure. "Why so much interest? I have it back now." He shrugged. "Well you've lead us down to the lower part of Corus anyway." The knights lead the two ladies back down the narrow streets.

So this is the dodgier area of Corus then? Alanna mused. Wonder where the Dancing Dove is. I'll find it somehow anyway. She was distracted from her train of thought by an anguished cry. Looking around she searched for where it had come from and checked her companions faces for any sign that they had heard. It seemed not. More sounds of some scuffle reached her ears. A woman gave a fear filled sob. That decided her. If it were a fight between gangs she would leave them be but…

Turning she walked towards a gloomy alley. She would have left unnoticed had Raoul not just posed a question to her. The three caught a glimpse of her red hair before she slipped down the alley.

It was murky and smelt awful but Alanna kept going, advancing silently on the figures gathered in the far corner of the dead end. She squinted into the gloom and could see four shapes. They weren't exactly being quiet either she thought derisively, catching the drift of their words very quickly. One man, the largest, was close to the figure hunched into the very corner. A girl, perhaps two years younger than herself. The other two jeered at her, laughing at her quiet whispers of fear.

Alanna took in the situation almost instantly, drawing her hood over her hair. She couldn't very well threaten three grown men, the smallest a foot taller than her. Why should they listen to a girl, even if she was noble? No, she'd go for surprise. Creeping along a ledge jutting out from the wall she studied her target for a few seconds. He must have been 6ft 3 and was the broadest of the lot. He was also obviously the leader. But all three had been drinking. It gave her a little advantage, that and surprise as dark was already falling. She could deal with his friends after him. Or try to anyway. She tensed, ready to spring.

Gary took Cythera's arm as they stepped into the alleyway, reluctant to let her come in but knowing that what ever trouble Alanna had run into might need Raoul and himself. Cythera couldn't be left alone. As they peered into the gloom, trying to be as quiet as possible they could see four shapes. None were short enough to be Alanna. Had she heard their thoughts, Alanna would have been mortified.

Frowning, Gary and Raoul exchanged glances, about to call out to them when a figure appeared out of nowhere, knocking the largest man into the wall with a square punch on the jaw and a few kicks. His companions stared on dopily as Alanna rammed down hard on his temple with her fist – no need to admit she had weapons.

Whirling around as the man's friends finally mobilised themselves she kicked one hard on the knee. He collapsed against the wall, groaning, making an ill aimed slash at the girl as she moved onto the last man in a whirl of limbs. Ill aimed though it was Alanna had her mind on the other man and failed by a split second to move far enough out of the way.

A numb streak invaded her arm, followed by a flash of pain. She kicked him in the head realising that the Knights were dealing with his friend. Silence descended broken only by the unknown girl's sobs. Everyone was staring at her. Alanna gave them a fierce glare, the annoyance of pain making her more snappy than usual, before turning to the girl. Cythera was already approaching her but she shrank further back into the wall, shaking.

"I ain't trustin' ya. Probaly as bad as them." Alanna raised her eyebrows at her. "Well we ent as bad cos we got women see?" She eyed the girl wondering whether she was in with thieves. "How comes you don't speak all dilly-lally? Tha' ent natural." Alanna glared at her, not in the mood to be coming up with stories right at that moment. "Don't care what's natural or not," she snapped. "Let me see to your bruises."

The girl shrank away. Alanna sighed, glare intensifying. All I'm trying to do is heal you. And not for no price neither." she added seeing the girl start to speak. "If you would just stop behaving like some…" "Alanna!" Cythera cut in chiding. "All you're doing is scaring the wits out of her. What's your name?" she asked kindly. The girl watched her a moment, tucking fair hair behind her ears. "Lila," she finally stated. Cythera smiled, "She won't hurt you, you know. Sure she's mean and nasty to people but she's kind hearted underneath and she will heal you." Alanna fought the urge to splutter and settled for looking indignant.

The three watched the girl's bruises fade away under glowing purple hands. Every time the girl moved away Alanna would scowl at her saying she wasn't finished yet and did she want to ache for weeks? However, she didn't seem to apply this principle to herself, simply washing the wound on her arm and placing a glowing hand on it for only a few seconds before binding it tightly with second cotton handkerchief. Taking a glance at her other cut on her hand Gary could see it was stained with blood but she ignored it and his remark on it. 'A waste of magic to heal it' she had said. He and Raoul had exchanged glances. So she thought healing her own cuts were less worth the magic than a poor commoner girl. Perhaps she was right.

After returning the girl to her family and reporting the three men to the court of the Goddess they returned to their horses in the dark. Alanna turned to Cythera and exploded, "Kind hearted underneath! Kind hearted! That is the most unconvincing lie I have ever heard you tell and you are an awful liar!"

The girl just smiled and mounted up to ride alongside Gary. Alanna hmphed indignantly and set off at a trot trying to ignore the ache that had spread to her shoulder. Kind hearted indeed!

xxx

A long chapter! 8 word pages! wooo! neway, im in despeerate need of ideas 4 mi other fic a seers betrothal so i would reeli help it people wouldn't mind readin a bit of it. Got some kind of writers block.

Neway, if u enjoyed this im happy!


	4. Many Meetings

Hello again! huge apologies for being so slow and i hope u enjoy this chapter. I was updating my other story ( for those who read it - the nest chapter should be up soon) and got a bit of a block on this.

Anyway thanx to any reviewers and readers for reviewin and reading so far - enjoy this chapter.

Many Meetings

The houses Alanna walked swiftly past were beginning to darken as their residents blew out their lamps for the night. Clad in her dark breeches and cloak, Alanna moved like a shadow as she followed Amli's vague instructions. Finally she found herself outside a rowdy in called the Dancing Dove.

With a small smile she slipped inside resettling her knives cautiously. The crowded barroom was lit by candles on the walls and tables, throwing some parts of the room in deep shadow. She quickly made use of one such shadow, seating herself to survey the people in the room. It was quite like the City of the Gods really, she mused. Of course, the base of thieves in the City of the Gods didn't usually have the Rogue seated at the head of a table by the fire.

Alanna studied the brown haired thief, finding him very similar to when she had seen him four years ago during the sweating sickness. It had simply been luck that Alanna had been riding on her only successful trip to Corus when her brother contacted her. With her power to take the place of all the magic he had already used in healing they had brought the Prince back from death – but only after Alanna had called on the Goddess for aid. Thinking about this she grumbled silently. Being Chosen didn't seem to help anything – she had no guidance in what to do about anything. In fact, it had made no difference to her life, only prompting a visit after the saving of the Prince's life and subsequently this betrothal.

Someone appeared before her had Alanna cursed herself for not being more aware. "His Majesty would like to talk to you," the big man rumbled. Casting a quick glance at the fire she could she the King of Thieves watching her and she stood up casually to make her way to his 'throne'.

Standing before him she bowed a little before quirking one coppery eyebrow. He answered her unspoken question by gesturing to a chair beside him. "Sit. Would you like something to drink?" Without waiting for her answer he asked Solom, the serving man, to bring her a tankard of lemonade. Alanna sat and, against her will, felt herself relax. Something about the thief's presence radiated trust – she pinched herself to keep from succumbing to dopiness. He was the King of Thieves – she should be more wary not less so.

"So, what would a young lass like yourself in these reaches of Corus at this hour?" Hazel eyes bored into her own. She let on corner of her mouth lift.

"I should expect you may know more about that than I do – am I not right?" He nodded, his expression also bland.

"As King of the Rogue it is my business to know what goes on among my subjects and those around them. However, some are more evasive than others. It is possible things have escaped my notice."

"I find it hard to believe you know little of my business – and as to the other; it would be through no fault of mine your spies find me evasive." The thief laughed and Alanna sensed she had passed some kind of test. "Well said, lass, well said. You bring any news from the City of the Gods?"

Alanna shook her head. "Not really – things are just as usual. I wouldn't have thought you'd need to know from me anyway." George grinned. "Aye, but who can blame me from askin' other point of view?" She glared at him, catching the disguised comment on her nobility.

"Your subjects should be more careful – people will get suspicious if every time my purse is stolen it gets given back. Not very subtle." If he noticed the purposeful change of subject he gave no sign of it, instead steering conversation back to it.

"Now, I could hardly tell thieves not to steal from Lady Alanna of Trebond without revealing who you are, lass, could I? You weren't planning on telling your betrothed? He always seemed a bright lad to me." Alanna stiffened turning angry violet eyes on him but found herself less angry than she would have usually been. She frowned inwardly. She had met this man barely twice before and already he was making he act as she would around Amli of Ennim. Shaking herself she snapped,

"You should assume nothing, _George Copper_; what I tell anyone is no business of yours!" Instead of exploding back or backing down as people usually did in the face of Alanna's temper, the thief just smile, turning friendly hazel eyes on her. "Calm down, lass, I was only askin'. Didn't know it was such a touchy subject, especially from the girl who saved the Prince's life." Alanna felt herself slump a little.

"One, I only lent magic to Thom and two," she paused the next word sounding strange on her tongue; "well…I'm sorry. I keep city things separated from noble things. No point having them otherwise." It was the closest she had ever come to expressing her feelings to anyone for a long time. Feeling a bit thrown off track by her sudden change of character she struggled to return to her usual cold state.

George tactfully dropped the subject, choosing to leave his curiosity for another time. Alanna had changed from that exhausted girl who had arrived at the inn four years ago and worked huge magic in an upstairs room. His sight told him she was important and he had watched her, along with her brother. Both were very elusive, the sister more than the brother, and yet it seemed she barely realised it herself – or at least would admit to nothing.

Both twins hid behind the same mask of cold and unpleasantness, snapping at anyone who came near. Alanna was interesting, he had found. Two months among the Bazhir in which she had rid the Black city of the Ysandir with the help of her brother and the Prince, she had spent almost nine months travelling to and from Sarain where she had met the Shang Dragon and Sarain's Princess. And yet no-one seemed to know her. She kept herself to herself, pushing away anyone who came to close. Her treatment of the horse she had bought off him, of servants and of those unable to defend themselves contradicted all images she projected of herself.

Well now he had the chance, he'd be damned if he didn't eventually crack that shell of hers. Actions spoke louder than words and coupling his curiosity with his sight; well, the girl would open up at some point and when the time came he'd be there. The red-head couldn't exist forever without friends.

Xxx

However, a few days later Alanna met someone she was certain would never be her friend. Walking down the hall alongside Gary and his friends she was so wrapped up in plans for another night-time excursion that she walked right into someone. Immediately afterwards she wondered exactly how he was possible to miss.

If not his height or handsome features – both of which were impressive in themselves – it was his aura, the air of command that hung on him like a cloak. He smiled charmingly down at her, sapphire eyes sparkling. To Alanna they seemed artificially lit.

"Who might this lovely lady out walking with my cousin be?" His voice was deep, tone mellow. Jon answered for her; "Lady Alanna, may I introduce you to Duke Roger of Conté – Roger, this is Lady Alanna of Trebond."

Expecting the usual polite but sharp answer and the additional demand that they left out her titles the group of boys were surprised by Alanna's stiff curtsey and stony silence. Duke Roger was not thrown by this it seemed and merely replied with interest;

"Thom of Trebond's sister? I teach him the gift – a very promising student. I suppose you also have skill in that area?" Blue eyes bore into hers and she glared back, mentally strengthening her icy walls. "I am simply a healer and have few of my brother's skills." Almost wincing at the defensiveness in her tone, Alanna continued more in the softer tone expected of a helpless lady, "However it honours me that you might think that, your Grace."

"Please, call me Lord Roger. Your Grace makes me feel old." Alanna raised her eyebrows, unable to hold back a sarcastic remark. "Perhaps age comes with birth and you shouldn't avoid it. Seems to me, if you're a royal Duke you're likely to get killed in some treachery; so emphasis on age would remind people of how likely it is for you to die." She smiled coldly, unsure of why she was saying this. "Perhaps in that case titles should be done away with altogether. Might prevent assassinations."

They were staring openly at her in shock at her audacity. More surprising was the way it cracked the Dukes good humour. His voice was cold as he replied; "Perhaps titles are there to remind people of our superiority and that it is in their interests to respect us." Turning to Jon, Gary, Raoul and Alex he said in a more pleasant voice, "Alex I need your help with some documentation if you wouldn't mind too much? I expect we shall see each other again soon boys, enjoy your walk. With that he walked off, Alex following.

"I wouldn't have thought you would dislike _Roger_," Jon said carefully hiding the note of incredulity in his voice. Alanna stared stonily back at him. "I don't know what you're talking about. What reason do I have to dislike him?" She turned and kept walking the way they had been going, hearing the Knights hurry to catch up with her.

_No reason, of course. No reason at all. _Somehow, her inner persuasions didn't work very well.

Xxx

Arriving at the stable yard, still puzzling over her strange reaction to the Duke, Gary was surprised to see a slender, copper-haired man leading his horse towards the stables. Even more surprising was the abrupt change in his betrothed.

Alanna felt the beginnings of a huge smile break out on her face as she gave a yell of "Thom!" and picked up her skirts, running across the mud towards the young man. He dropped the reins of his horse, turning quickly, and Alanna found herself enveloped in a bone-crushing hug that lifted her off the ground. Laughing quietly she wrapped her arms around him tightly.

All onlookers stared in shock. No-one had ever seen Thom of Trebond smile without a hint of cynicism. Gary and Raoul shared a glance. Perhaps there really was some hint of warmth in the Trebond twins; a warmth kept only for each other. Or perhaps everyone had misjudged.

Still smiling, Thom handed the reins of his horse to Stefan and followed Alanna back towards the other three. "You grew a beard," Alanna commented. Thom smiled at her – smiled _down _at her. "Is that the only difference" he teased, surprising the Knights with the playfulness – albeit slight hint of sarcasm – in his voice. Alanna glared.

As they accompanied Thom to his room the mood was strangely restrained and quiet, until Alanna finally burst out, "Stop being so smug!" Her brother smirked infuriatingly. "Why? What on earth are you talking about?" She glared again, waving her arms expressively;

"It's not fair! Even _my_ _own twin brother_ is taller than me!" They paid her indignant protests no heed erupting, instead, into laughter.

xxx

Should be some more plots in the next chapter... and it should be up some time in the future...soon-ish

Also, dont worry, Alanna hasnt lost the icyness yet it was just the thing of meeting blah blah...

please put any comments in a review and tell me what you think - leave an email so i can reply if need be.

Thank-you!


End file.
